I Do Have A Time Machine
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: Just a small one-shot set in Journeys End just before everyone says goodbye to the Doctor. Rose/Doctor. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. R&R? Rated T because of sexual references.


Friends and family hung around the TARDIS, no one was in any rush to go anywhere as, for most of the occupants, this was the first and last trip with the Doctor and his little blue box in a very long time. One person in particular was taking seeing her old love very hard, the blonde woman sat upon the floor leaning against some thing that probably didn't do anything; the man she'd been dreaming about ever since she was ripped from her old world and expected to play happy families, was standing right in front of her talking to the hero of the day: Donna. She wasn't worried though, she and Donna had become quite good friends since her return to her home world. Martha and Mickey was getting along a lot better than anyone expected and Rose was happy for them, she knew that she had caused Mickey a lot of pain and the Doctor was the same with Martha. Why wasn't he looking at her? Everyone had unspoken knowledge that Rose had to be torn away from him again, even she knew it really deep down. Everyone knew of the heartbreak it caused the both of them the first time, Martha and Donna had travelled with the Doctor since, Rose's family had to put up with her vacant stares and night-time crying and Sarah-Jane and Jack knew the both of them too well to be fooled. His eyes met hers. And everyone who had been talking to them or sitting in their line of view strangely melted off into the background of the TARDIS.

"Rose,,," Her name was spoken softly, as if it was stolen from a beautiful poem. His eyes were intense, he had never looked at her like that before; he always avoided long eye contacts with her, possibly in fear of his feelings. He never used the 'L' word, even to describe somebody else's love. Her eyes widened when he reached a long hand out to her, he pulled her up and shot a meaningful look to Jack. Her brow furrowed when he lead her to the corridor that takes you to the other doors.

"Where are we going?" From behind her she heard a light laugh from Jack. Obviously her mother was just as confused as Rose and she heard her asking anybody who would listen what was going on. A light squeeze from the Doctor's hand alerted her of her situation, no matter how many times he held her hand or touched her, she got goosebumps and the long break from each other just enhanced the feeling of euphoria. Rose knew that the Doctor loved her, no matter how much he tried to avoid it, she also knew it was only to protect the both of them. He obviously knew that they would part ways soon enough. She just couldn't understand how a hero like him would love someone like her, she was a young girl who had done nothing with her life yet they fell in love. And it was painful and forbidden but the only thing preventing it was time. The never-spoken question _how long have we got left? _

"Right! Everyone, I fancy some ice cream? No? Chips? Fresh air? JACKIE!" The American's voice rang out first in his usual playful tone but then in annoyance when he addressed the older Tyler. She jumped into action at the yell and hurried out, Sarah- Jane and the 'other' Doctor were to last to leave obviously re-living old memories when it was them in love. Finally, they were alone. There was that look again, intense and passionate as if the emotion wasn't coming from his eyes but from his very heart and soul. Two things she rarely got a chance to see.

Slowly, he lifted a hand to her face and stroked small circles upon her cheek with his thumb; she sighed at the first loving contact he'd ever made with her. Removing his hand with reluctance he lead her down a long hallway, past the bathroom, past the library, past her old room, to the door at the end she knew was his bedroom. She'd visited this room a lot when she travelled with him and sometimes even fell asleep in his bed, though whenever she woke up he was never beside her so she guessed he either hadn't slept or he'd slept in her room. But today, they were going to lay together.

Once they were in the room, the Doctor couldn't hold his desire back any longer. Lifting her chin to capture those pretty eyes he brushed her hair out of her face and moved in. Then, finally, after years of waiting the Doctor and Rose Tyler shared their first kiss. The Doctor was sure to contain his need for her to make sure their first kiss was passionate and romantic and not just something to initiate sex. They parted lips, just an inch, to share a shy smile before the Doctor lost control. Within seconds Rose was pushed up against the wall being ravished in kisses from the Doctor, he trailed his lips down her neck whilst making a point of ripping her purple jacket off. Soon, they were both undressed and he lead her to the bed. It was finally going to happen, they were going to make love with the person they were in love with.

Rose lay upon the Doctor's chest sleeping peacefully, he laid awake but for once he wasn't worrying about something or other. He was euphorically happy, he felt blissful and wished that the moment they were in never ended. Tightening his around around her waist, unsettled her and she woke up slowly.

"Hey." She smiled sleeply and rubbed her eyes to wake up. To him, her in that moment was the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

"Hey." He softly replied letting the feeling of happiness wash over him once more, she was his and she always would be no matter where in the universe she was. He felt her sigh against his chest,

"I wish we could lie here for the rest of our lives." He smiled as an unthinkable idea crossed his mind.

"Well, I _do _have a time machine..."


End file.
